federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Questa Damar CP
Questa Damar is best known as the First Lady of Cardassia and has dabbled in philanthropy in progress to help orphans around the quadrant, lived under alias's such as 'Vessa Zoren' and 'Casik Jevun.' Infamous in the mUniverse, Questa often finds herself in the mix of several plots to use her abilities to increased an alliances power. Questa was assassinated in 2397 at her daughter's wedding reception by Khoal Pardek (Mirror). Background Information Her father is unknown, as Cybeleans are not considered to have fathers, however it has been referenced he was a Nausicaan like species. Originally, she was referenced as having three sisters. Questa arrived in May, 2374 on a ship named Parathus, hoping to make it to a planet named Vidiian where the people were known as artistic scholars. More information on the Cybelean Species may be found at Cybeleans (Species) link. Personal Life Marat Broca (2375-2375): While never someone of importance to Questa, Broca is the father of one of her kids, after Questa suffered under his phyical and sexual abuse. They have one child together. Avarin Indus CP (2386-2397): They met when he served for several years as only her friend, confidant and archon. In 2386, during the Romulan-Cardassian war, their relationship got much closer and sexual tension broke. In April, the couple were intimate for the first time and Avarin confessed his love for the women, however Questa was not willing to leave her husband and co-wife. They started a secret affair with the help of one of her guards and are close so he is able to see his son. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Corat Damar Questa met her second husband, Corat Damar CP, when she arrived in a cryogenic capsule during the Cardassian occupation of Deep Space Nine in the Dominion War. As Questa's alternate identity "Vessa Zoren" she shared her first marriage with After a long stint in the mUniverse, Corat had no other choice but to wipe Questa's memories, however he took liberties and made her think she was his wife by the name of Vessa Zoren (October 19, 2379). Eventually, Questa's husband at the time, Shawn Munroe discovered the truth in time to bring her home with him and separate the Cardassian couple. Later on, she was able to remarry Corat in a proper ceremony on her birthday, Corat finally makes things right between him and his long time lover. First meeting on Terok Nor in the middle of the Dominion War, the couple who has been through everything together are now one. Questa and Gweni often get along very well and are fiercely jealous of other women Corat associates with. The couple almost broke up in 2393 when he tried to add a third wife to the marriage. In a bid to make the best of Questa's last few years, they reconciled. They have ten children together. Gweni Damar Questa met her co-wife and best friend, Gweni Damar CP, through her husband. As the co-wife is able to intermingle and delegate tasks according to their strengths they are able to cooperate. Questa and Gweni share a sexual relationship outside of their husband - a relationship that resulted in their daughter between them named Gwen. Because of Questa's introduction into the marriage, married life in general got better for Gweni. Questa was able to control Corat more, allowing both more freedoms. Previous Spouse(s) Shawn Munroe Questa met her first husband, Shawn Munroe CP, via friends on Deep Space Nine and had remained only friends/acquaintances until early 2376. Masked as the Cardassian D'ja Jevrun, he discovered who she was and their lust for the other took over. Unknowing of her unique species, she conceived. When Shawn found out, they married, two months before Lali was born. Still, Questa had ties to Cardassia which eventually led to her kidnapping into the mUniverse. Her death was staged and blamed on Corat Damar. When Shawn discovered this, he went after the Legate in an attempted assassination. Soon enough, Corat staged his own rescue mission, bringing Questa back convinced she was 'Vessa Zoren.' The lid was popped and Shawn found out that his wife was still alive. Attempting to work things out didn't work and they were divorced in 2380. They have two children together. Children Questa has one child with Maret Broca named Miniya Evek CP. She was conceived during a rape and never knew her biological father. She was later adopted by Shawn Munroe. Questa has two children with Shawn Munroe including Lali Richardson and Kalili Munroe CP. They were raised with joint custody between the two. Questa has ten children with Corat Damar including Madi Damar CP, Suni Maddix, Aimi Damar, Ani Damar, Gweni Damar CP, Diori Damar CP, Vasti Damar, Korina Damar CP, Cana Damar, and Nila Damar. Questa has two grandchildren from her daughter Suni. Questa has one child with Avarin Indus named Rrin Damar. He was conceived during an affair and no one is aware of the paternal save Questa, her co-wife and Avarin himself. An alternate version of Questa with her original memories had a baby with Avarin Indus named TBA Indus (November 12, 2398). During her lifetime, Questa has had three miscarriage including one on December 31, 2374 (Father: Corat Damar), one on July 15, 2380 (Father: mJames Munroe) and one on December 28, 2380 (Father: Corat Damar). Grandchildren Questa has two grandchildren from Suni and Nrr'bt Maddix named Nori Maddix CP and Nora Maddix. Questa has one grandchild from Lali and Michael Ricahrdson V named Ada Richardson. Questa has two step-grandchildren from Cydja and James Munroe named Saharah Munroe and Eron Munroe CP. Military Service Though Questa has not graduated from the Academy, she has been given an honourary rank of Glinn under her own name in PR and information gathering. In the past, she had gone undercover as a D'ja Casik Jevun, serving Damar in Information Gathering c. 2376. *May 2373: Questa is taken aboard Deep Space 9, which has been taken over by Cardassia and the Dominion. Damar learns of Questa's special abilities during an interrogation. *August 2373 (1334): The Federation regains the station, Questa is asked by Damar to go to CPrime with him to take care of Cydja. *October 2373: Questa and Damar start an affair. *January 2375: Questa becomes an informant for the Cardassian Rebellion , staying behind as a spy in Dominion HQ. Philanthropy Because of her continued interest in helping children and those of Cardassia, as well as making a good name for her husband, Questa has been involved in a wide arrange of charitable projects. Her main projects have involved the organization and building of orphanages, not just on Cardassia but on Earth as well. One orphanage in particular is in Brazil and run by her daughter Miniya. Her daughters, especially Miniya and Lali, have taken over from her works. Questa was able to rejuvenate the Cardassian ideals of orphans and bring in more tolerance to non-Cardassians on the planet. Mirror Universe Because of her unique telepathic abilities and her species penchant for reproduction, her species is highly valued in the mUniverse. Considered rare, when her double was uncontrollable and too erratic, members of the mUniverse opted to cross over and target Questa and often her children from the regular side. Crossing over and attempts have been minimized by Cardassias very strict laws on mirror entities. Vessa Zoren Vessa Zoren (played by unknown model) is simply the alias of Questa once had upon her return from the mUniverse. Legally, Vessa was the fifth wife to Legate Damar. They were married on October 19, 2379 but soon separated when Vessa discovered her true identity. 3 Questa Damar CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:Cardassian Military Category:CP Double Profile Category:Deceased Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2152 Category:All Characters